


reasons why usuk is good

by GlazeDoughnutz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazeDoughnutz/pseuds/GlazeDoughnutz





	reasons why usuk is good

because it is gay.


End file.
